


The Ice Cream King

by KatLeePT



Category: Mackenzie Vampires Series - Nina Bangs
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganymede is the Ice Cream King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Cream King

        " _Shit. Shit. Damn. Damn. Hell. Hell. Oh, what a relief cursing is!_ " he sang jubilantly in a high pitched voice as he waved his little, gray paws over his chest. His green eyes were glazed over, and a lazy grin adorned his chubby face.

        " _You!_ " The sudden exclamation did not startle him even so much as to cause him to look up at the enraged blonde. "I don't believe you ate  _all_  of them! Those," she continued, pointing at the empty cartons that were littered around her target, "were for the party! Now there'll only be cake!"

        Ganymede's tail swished lazily through the air. He rolled his green eyes up at Cindy and then burped loudly, letting her know that he didn't care in the least and that she'd just have to send Thrain to the store for more.

        "Argh!" the blonde threw up her hands in disgust as she stormed out of the kitchen. "Living with cosmic troublemakers is impossible!"

        Ganymede burped again but then whispered in the empty room, "You know you love us." Yet the high, devious smile his lips curled into stated clearly that he didn't care what Cindy or any one else thought. He did what he wanted when he wanted as long as it didn't call the Big Boss' attention. He resumed his cheerful singing of curse words, heedless to Cindy's continuing tirade through the inn.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to Nina Bangs and any other rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
